


Mine, My Love

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Quiet Destruction [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Blue Eyed Wolves, Claiming Bites, Dark Liam Dunbar, Dark Theo Raeken, M/M, Manipulation, Mates, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some Hints Of It At Least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam and Theo get some much needed time alone, and Liam is more than ready to take advantage of it.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Quiet Destruction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001940
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Mine, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my Quiet Destruction series after Fall Into Place. There are some references to the other two fics, but it might be okay to read on its own.
> 
> This, like most of this series, is dedicated to Mary who has helped inspire me to write this series.

Theo's parents are equal parts thrilled about having their kids back and concerned about the two stray teenagers they brought home. But they don't send them away. They're too nice for that. 

In fact, they insist on taking them all out for dinner. Which is nice, but Liam has other plans. 

"That sounds lovely," Liam says, meeting Theo's eyes. "But it's been a long drive and I really would just like to get some sleep."

"Yeah me too," Theo says easily. 

Theo’s mother frowns, "Are you sure, sweetheart? We just got you home."

"I know, and I'd love to spend time with you, but I'm exhausted," Theo says. "But you all go."

Tara’s frown mirrors her mothers, “Theo, we’re all finally back together…”

“I know, and we will be tomorrow too,” Theo says. He hugs Tara tightly, and then his parents. “We can all have breakfast together. Like we used to.”

His mother smiles, “I’ll make you your favorite.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Josh and Tracy should join you,” Liam says, looking at the two chimeras hovering by the door. “I know you two must be hungry. When was the last time you ate?”

Tracy shrugs, “I don’t remember.”

“Oh then you must come with us,” Mrs. Raeken says. “It’ll be nice to get to know you both.”

Liam raises his eyebrow at the two of them, and finally, after another moment of hesitation, they nod. “Sure,” Tracy smiles.

“Sounds great,” Josh says.

Liam watches as they leave. He doesn’t move from his place by the stairs. Theo closes and locks the door and then turns to Liam. Liam flashes his eyes and beckons him forward. “Come here.”

Theo does as he’s told. He crosses the room and steps into Liam’s space. Liam slides a hand along the back of his neck and pulls him down into a deep kiss. He runs his tongue over the seam of Theo’s lips and hums his approval when Theo opens for him, just as he always does. He doesn’t break the kiss as he backs towards the stairs and pulls Theo along with him. If anything, their kisses become more frantic as their hands move, searching out any hint of skin they can find.

“Thought you were tired,” Theo mutters against his lips.

Liam grins and pulls him back into his bedroom, “I just wanted you alone.”

“Oh yeah?” Theo asks, kicking the door shut behind them and locking that too.

“Yeah,” Liam says, pushing Theo down onto the bed, and smirking as he bounces on the mattress. He takes a moment to look around the room, taking in the various posters and trophies. All the things symbolizing who Theo was before Liam met him. 

Then his eyes drift down to Theo. His shirt is off now, thrown across the room somewhere, leaving his mark, Liam’s mark, on full display. And that there is a sign of who Theo is now.

Looking at it, Liam wants to remind Theo exactly who he belongs to, here in his bed, in his childhood home. He wants to chase those sweet memories away, and make it to where the only thing Theo can think of when he sees this bed is Liam, and the things they did near. He never wants there to ever be any doubts about exactly who Theo belongs. 

“Take off the rest of your clothes,” Liam tells him. He has no patience for taking them off himself. If he does, they’ll wind up in shreds. While Theo works on his pants, Liam strips off his shirt while kicking off his shoes. His pants and boxers come next. 

When he looks back at Theo, he’s laying completely bare on the sheets. There’s a bottle of lube next to him on the bed, and his hand is working leisurely over his cock as he peers up at Liam through his lashes.

“Well?” Theo says. “Are you joining me or not?”

Liam growls, his eyes flashing red as he crawls onto the bed and plasters himself over Theo. He kisses him, hard and demanding, licking inside his mouth, and drawing moans from both of them. Theo rocks his hips up, brushing their erections together, and Liam hisses thrusting down against him, chasing the sweet feeling. He loses himself in it for a moment, his world zeroing down to one thing, the boy beneath him.

“Liam,” Theo pants against his lips. “Liam.”

Liam will never tire of hearing his name spill from Theo’s lips, especially in moments like these, knowing that he’s the only one to ever see Theo like this. The only one who ever will.

"You're mine, my love," Liam murmurs, trailing hot kisses down his throat. He stops over the mark and just breathes, enjoying the way Theo shakes under him. He's not even touching the mark but Theo is already coming apart. God Liam could probably get him off simply with the mark. He wants to, but some other time, when his blood isn't thrumming with the need to _claim claim claim_. 

"Mine," Liam growls, licking a wet strip up the mark, again and again. Theo groans and writhes under him, his hands fisting at the plain white sheets under him. Liam grabs the lube from next to him and squirts some on his fingers, before moving his hand lower. He teases one finger outside Theo's hole, lightly brushing against the skin there. 

Theo groans, whispering out a quiet, "Please."

Liam smirks around his fangs. Theo is exactly where he wants him. Liam slowly presses his finger inside at the same time he bites down on the mark. Theo cries out, his whole body tensing under Liam. Liam's growl is muffled by Theo's skin as he’s hit with the salty, intoxicating scent of Theo's come. 

Liam looks down, taking in Theo's twitching member, and the come splattered across his chest. His eyes lift to Theo's and he smiles. "You were just aching for it, weren't you love?" 

Theo nods, "Yes."

Liam's smile darkens as he leans down and kisses Theo, hard and demanding. He presses a second finger into Theo's hole and Theo whines. 

"Now it's my turn to have some fun," Liam smirks. He continues working Liam open, eventually adding a third finger, wishing he could take his time and enjoy all the little sounds Theo gives as Liam fucks him with his fingers. But there’s no time. Theo’s parents, Tara, Tracy, and Josh could be back any minute. 

That sends a thrill through him. Imagining them hearing the way he takes Theo apart. The way Theo begs for it. There would never be any question who Theo belongs to then.

But that’s a thought for later. For now, they’re alone, and Theo is his for the taking.

“You ready?” Liam asks him.

Theo nods quickly, “Yeah. Yeah I’m ready.”

“You sure?” Liam asks, twisting his fingers inside him.

Theo groans and swats and his arm, “Yes, fuck. I’m ready, Liam. Please, just fuck me.”

Liam removes his fingers quickly, and grabs the lube, rubbing some over his dick and making sure he’s good and ready. Once he’s satisfied he lines himself up with Theo’s waiting hole. He looks up at Theo’s face, to find him watching him. His eyes keep flashing from brilliant blue to his normal green. His control is clearly slipping. Good. 

Liam doesn’t waste anymore time. He slams into Theo, sending Theo’s hands scrambling across his chest as he throws his head back and cries out. “Oh fuck!”

“That’s what you wanted,” Liam says, leaning over him and kissing him softly as continues to drive into him. “Right sweetheart?”

“Yes,” Theo pants. “Yes. Fuck! Yes!”

Liam is relentless in his thrusts, doing everything he can to keep Theo shouting and writhing beneath him. He loves seeing Theo like this, coming apart under him, so beautifully out of control. It makes him think of all the other ways he could make Theo lose control, and oh he wants to see it so badly. 

Liam cries out in surprise when he suddenly finds himself flipped over, with his back against the mattress, as Theo straddles him. He rocks his hips slowly down before raising up and repeating the movement. Liam is transfixed, watching this beautiful creature move above him, seeing the way their bodies connect, his cock disappearing into Theo with each downward thrust. 

"I'm yours," Theo murmurs, moving a clawed hand up Liam's chest to his throat. He wraps it there, his grip exerting enough pressure to get his point across. Theo's the one in charge now. And usually Liam would hate the sudden shift in power, but Theo looks breathtaking like this. And Liam knows, even with his hand wrapped around his throat, that Theo would never hurt him. 

Theo rocks his hips down harder, driving Liam deeper inside him. He moves suddenly, plastering himself over Liam and bringing their faces level. He's not moving anymore and Liam whines, thrusting his hips up, trying to get to the peak he can feel building inside him. 

"I'm yours," Theo repeats, gazing down at Liam with an almost feral smile. His eyes are blazing blue and god he looks glorious like this. "But you're mine too."

"Yes," Liam gasps. Because it's true. He is Theo's. No matter how this started, part of him has become addicted to this gorgeous boy above him. "Yes."

"Liam I want…"

" _Yes_ ," Liam whispers, knowing exactly what Theo is asking. And God Liam wants it. He never realized how bad he wanted it until now. And that should scare him, that he’s willing to give himself over so completely to someone. But this is Theo, his Theo, and Liam trusts him in a way he’s never trusted anyone. And Liam wants to belong to Theo in the same beautiful way Theo belongs to him. "Yes. Please. I'm yours, Theo."

The next moment Liam is crying out as Theo bites down hard just above his collarbone, the same place weeks before Liam had claimed him. Liam's head feels like it's spinning. He feels so much, but above all he feels _Theo_. 

Not just where he's now rocking his hips down hard above him, driving them both towards that release they so desperately crave. But he can feel him. His essence, his very being tickling at the edges of Liam's mind. And there's a darkness there, a darkness that Liam has been slowly drawing out of Theo, just waiting to be released. 

He looks into Theo's eyes, taking in the darker shade of blue. They're almost black now. He can see his own darkness reflected back to him, and it's glorious. 

He pulls Theo down into a hard kiss as he starts driving his hips up harder, meeting Theo thrust for thrust. Their moans mingle between them as they chase their sweet release. 

"Liam," Theo pants. "Liam I…"

Liam bushes Theo's hair back from his face and smiles, "It's okay, pet. You can let go."

Theo throws his head back as his hips stutter above him and then he's spilling between them, his inner walls clenching around Liam's cock and bringing him to his own release. 

There aren't a lot of things Liam loves in this world, but watching the way Theo comes apart is one of the few. In fact, most things that Liam loves these days have to do with Theo. 

Theo collapses on top of him, panting, as he presses his face into Liam's neck. Liam wraps his arms around him, one moving up to tangle in his hair, while the other moves up and down his back. 

"I love you," Theo murmurs against his skin.

"And I you," Liam says, because it's true. Loving Theo may have never been part of his plan, but he does. He’s shown Liam just how much his twisted heart can love. He loves Theo like he does everything else he craves, relentlessly, completely. "Get some sleep, love. We have a long few days ahead of us."

Theo mutters something incoherent and presses himself closer to Liam. Liam watches him for a moment, his eyes moving across Theo’s face. It’s relaxed, almost peaceful, with sleep. He looks innocent almost like this, but Liam knows he’s anything but. He’s seen the glimpses of darkness inside him, and Liam can’t wait to prod at it, little by little, until it’s ready to be unleashed on the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
